Fairy Tail Academy's Diary
by MageoftheFairies
Summary: Fairy Tail Academy Fairy Academy for short is the number 1 all girl school in Fiore thanks to the student council! Theres one thing about the school...ALL THE STUDENTS HATE BOYS! And what will happen if they have to co-ed with an all boy school called Magnolia High? Follow Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Mira, and Levy as they clash with Magnolia's student council!
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Academy's Diary

Chapter 1: The Big Surprise!

"FAIRY ACADEMY WILL WHAT?" Screamed the girls of the student council.

"You heard me."

"But Principal Porlyusica-"

"NO BUTS! Fairy Academy is combining with Magnolia High School!"

"Well, why is OUR school chosen?" Asked the beautiful white haired treasurer.

"Because our school is an all girl school!" Yelled the principal, "Were one of the only schools in Fiore that is not a co-ed school, and the king said it would be best if we see what would happen if we combine an all girl school with a all boy school for just a year!"

"So it's just a year?" Said the petite historian, Levy, while Principal Porlyusica nodded

Even though it was only for a year, the student council were all angered at this point. The last thing they wanted was to co-ed with an all boy school!

"…NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE YOU LITTLE BRATS!"

"Y-Yes ma'am" Said all five girls at once running out of the office frightened.

"I CALL A MEETING TO THE COUNCIL GARDEN NOW!" Yelled the scarlet haired Prez.

All the girls nodded and ran straight to the council garden only for the top five council positions, President, Vice president, Secretary, Treasurer, and Historian. What will the council discuss about? The school's problem or cake?


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Academy's Diary

Chapter 2: Council Discussion

'At the council garden'

"UUUGGGHH!" Moaned the scarlet haired Prez, "I can't believe it! Our school will be ruined!"

"We all understand how you feel, but there is nothing we can do, Erza"

"Lucy's right," says Mirajane as she hands everyone a drink.

"JUVIA THINKS WE SHOULD ALL DROWN THEM IN THE POOL!"

"I agree! Let's go Juvia!"

The Prez and Secretary were all stopped by Levy, the bluenette historian. "The guys aren't even here yet"

Lucy and Mira giggled at how cute yet scary Erza and Juvia can get.

"Principal Porlyusica said those idiots will arrive in two weeks," Lucy says while playing with Mira's hair, "They'll arrive a day before spring starts"

"Now that just ruins our cherry blossom party!" Yelled Erza chugging down the last of her juice.

"According to the letter Juvia received from Magnolia, this is their student council"

_President- Jellal Fernandez_

_Vice President- Natsu Dragneel_

_Secretary- Gray Fullbuster_

_Treasurer-Laxus Dreyar_

_Historian- Gajeel Redfox_

"They all seem lame," said the Prez while eating a strawberry cake out of nowhere.

"Where did you get the cake?

"It was in my lunch bag" Erza said while stuffing her face with the frosty goodness, "Would you guys care for some?"

The girls were hungry so they shared a whole cake. Their angry has disappeared for now. The bestest of friends are always a good way to take out any type of stress or pain.

'At the school's sacred library'

Dear Mavis Vermillion,

The school is changing now! Were combining with Magnolia High. I hear they're a school full of delinquents, and I bet most of them aren't virgins. Seriously, men are nothing but pigs. However, Erza, Lu-chan, Juvia, Mirajane, and I will protect Fairy Academy no matter what! After all we are the student council. You don't have to worry founding master, we will keep Fairy Academy the way you want it to be!

Love the Historian,

Levy McGarden


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy Academy's Diary

Two weeks later, inside the bus of Magnolia High, the delinquents of the school talk and wonder about Fairy Academy.

"I can't believe_ we_ to combine with some stupid all girls school!" Yelled the pink haired Vice Prez.

"What are you, Gay, Flame-brain?" Said a shirtless Secretary, "I sure am not complaining that we get to spend a whole year full of girls"

"Shut up! I am not gay, ice freak!" Natsu says as he head-butts Gray, "It's just I hear the girls are monsters and are goody goodies….definitely not my type of girl!"

"I even hear they're all lesbians"

"Still, I like some of that girl on girl action, Gajeel" says the blonde treasurer.

This made the boys of the student council have a perverted smirk on their faces.

"I hear were staying at their old dorm rooms…. we should pay their school's council a little late night visit," Says the blue haired Prez while playing a chess game app on his phone.

"What if the girls are just ugly know-it-alls," Natsu says as he punches Gray and Gajeel in the stomach, followed by a kick from both of them.

"Boys, I heard from Fairy Academy's principal the student council is the reason why the school is number 1," said Principal Makarov as he reads Fairy Academy's rule book.

"So they _are _just goody goodies Gramps"

"Pretty much, Laxus," Says the blue haired Prez stopping his chess game.

The bus was quiet, and no one spoke until Jellal broke the silence.

"…I think it's time for a lot of girls to lose their virginities and for those bitches in the council to crumble!"

"Fairy Academy will be another of Magnolia High's victims!" Said Gray smiling at the words of the Prez.

"THOSE LITTLE GIRLS WON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT'S COMING TO THEM!" Yelled the pink haired Vice Prez, "I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

"We arrive at Fairy Academy tomorrow night," smirking the heavy pierced Historian.

"Perfect…." Muttered Jellal, "Were coming for you….Fairy Academy"

Evil laughter could be heard from the student council of Magnolia High School.

"Wait a minute, did Gramps hear all that?"

"Nah he's too busy reading his perverted magazines to notice us"

"Typical old geezer," Says Laxus putting on his headphones

What will happen to Fairy Academy? Will the delinquents ruin the school the girls of the council love? And why do old geezers read dirty magazines?


	4. Chapter 4

Fairy Academy's Diary

"SO DOES EVERYONE KNOW THE PLAN?" Asked the scarlet head President to the whole student council at the dining hall

"YES MA'AM!" Yelled the student council

"NOW GO!"

As the as the students of Fairy Tail Academy run their dorms, the student council run to the garden.

"Juvia thinks this plan is the best!" Says the secretary as she reads a book on marine animals

"It's the best plan we ever came up with this year," Mirajane says while she waters the Irises

"By the way Mira, Congrats on winning that poetry contest," Said Lucy

As Lucy tunes her violin, Erza walks in the room. "Do you guys have everything ready?"

"Costumes, make-up, food poisoning, and etc CHECK!" Says the bluenette historian reading an adventure novel.

"What do you think these guys are like?"

"I don't know Mira? What does the word delinquent mean to you?" The blonde Vice Prez said sarcastically

"Oh yeah, those bastards are getting here in an hour! GET READY!"

Mira, Lucy, and Juvia nodded and ran to their "offices" (basically their second dorm room inside the council garden) to get into their costume and make-up.

Erza is stopped by Levy saying that she will change in the library because she has to write in the diary, and saying she will meet the four in the dining hall in a few.

'At the library'

_Dear Mavis Vermillion,_

_The idiots from Magnolia are coming in about an hour which will be 8 pm! The girls thought of a plan that would make their first week here a living hell. The plan is ALL the students are supposed to look their worst aka we have to look like ugly hags. And trust me, were gonna look wost than the Hunchback of Notre dame! When the boys unpack, their beds will be broken and uncomfortable. Then, when they go to the dining hall, all their meals will be full of food poisoning that will make them throw up CHUNKS! Then Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Mira, and I will bug their school council! Anyway, I have to go now, wish us luck. _

_ Love, _

_ Levy McGarden _

At the front of Fairy Academy the boys of Magnolia have arrived.

"Finally! Were here!" Natsu said while finding his luggage.

"Damn this place is HUGE!" Said the pierced Historian in amazement, "HEY YOUR FOOT IS ON MY LUGGAGE YOU PINK HAIRED IDIOT!"

"The question is why was YOUR luggage on MY foot?"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

The historian and vice president then started to get into a short fist fight but then stopped due to the fact they were beat from riding a bus for so long.

"These girls _are_ just spoiled and bratty princesses," Says the bluenette walking out of the bus with his luggage.

As the students of Magnolia High get their luggage and walk out of the bus, Principal Porlyusica is in front of the gate.

"Okay boys! I am Principal Porlyusica, and I will be showing you to your dorm rooms." Principal Porlyusica then showed them where they will stay for the year, "After you have unpacked and have dressed in your school uniforms, please come to the dining hall!" But before she leaves she warns the boys about one thing, "…IF I SEE ANY OF YOU IN ANY OF MY BRAT'S ROOMS…..YOU WON'T BE HAVING CHILDREN FOR A VERY LONG TIME…OR EVER!" A loud door slam came after that.

Scary wasn't enough to describe the pink haired principal! ALL the guys almost peed their pants. As the student council come to their rooms they are stunned at how clean and neat the rooms were.

"_This_ is an old dorm?" Jellal thought while looking and exploring at the room amazed, "Still, I hate this stupid school!"

As he sets his luggage down, he tries to sit on his bed but before he knows it….BANG! The legs break, and he bumps super hard. "What the heck?"

Jellal just thinks to himself that it _is_ an old dorm. He changes into his school uniform and heads to the dining hall with Laxus, Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray. All their backs hurt from their beds "accidently" breaking. "Hey did your beds break you guys?" Laxus asked rubbing his back. "Yeah," The rest said at the same time. "Weird," Jellal thought

The boys almost arrive at the crowded dining hall expecting to see hot girls of Fairy Tail Academy, but as soon as they opened the doors they feel trolled. They weren't the only ones who felt this way, ALL of Magnolia High felt trolled. All they saw were ugly, repulsive, and disgusting looking girls!

"I knew they would be ugly!" Natsu yelled. It could be heard from everyone in the dining hall.

"Dude shut up!" Whispered Laxus grabbing the pink haired idiot to a table reserved for the student council.

As they sit down Porlyusica makes an announces that they are "pleased" to have them here, and then told the students will get a tour of the school tomorrow evening, "Please eat and enjoy, and get to know my brats!"

The girls then served the boys their poisoned food. How devious can these girls get?

"Alright girls ready to mess with their council?" Erza said while putting a tangled green wig on. Everyone nodded and walked over to the eating student council of Magnolia High.

"HI THERE ME LUCY DUHHH!" Said the now gray haired Vice Prez. She noticed Natsu lookeing at her with disgust and had a WTH this girl is UGLY face. She smirks and starts drooling on his pink hair, "Look it your hair is PURPLE!"

"Help me," Whimpered the disturbed boy, only to be laughed by the others

"HI! ME JUVIA!" Screamed the blunette secretary at Gray

"Um hi I'm Gray," Gray said who somehow ended up shirtless making Juvia blush a little

"Focus Juvia!" As Juvia is about to say something she notices that he was eating a fish, "He's eating something aquatic? WHEN JUVIA IS AROUND!" She then controls her temper and said something else, "Well Gray-_Sama_ do you like fish?"

"Yeah," Said the shirtless Secretary of Magonlia taking a spoonful of fish to his mouth

"Then, Juvia will help Gray-sama with that," Juvia then took Gray's fish with her bare hands and completely shoves it down his mouth causing him to choke a little...ok maybe a lot, "Juvia did good!"

Next, was Levy and Gajeel. Trust me, as the narrator I laugh when I read what these girls do to them, anyway back to the story.

"Does heavily pierced person like bookies and PIE?"

"UGH this girl is uglier than that old hag that was talking earlier," Thought to himself, "Um the book part no but the pie part HELL YEAH!"

"Oh… WELL ME LEVYYYY!" She then starts bitting his long black hair, "Taste like metal and PIE!"

"As much I want to punch this bitch…she seems mental," He thought to himself, followed by taking the petite bookwork off of him, "I'm Gajeel"

"Hehe! Perfect, he sounds disgusted!" Levy muttered under her breath

"HELLO MIRAJANE IS MY NAME!" Yelled the white haired treasurer in Laxus's ear, "Oooo, its dark in there! Is there a mouse in there? ARE YOU THERE MR. MOUSE?"

"Fuuuuuu-! That was my ear!" Mira only laughed like an idiot, which made him more pissed off

"_This_ is why their school is number 1 in all of Fiore?" Jellal thought to himself, "They are nothing but ugly dumb dogs!"

"HI MY NAME ISSSSSS ERZA!" Erza said with a lisp, "Whoopssss did I ssspit on you a little?"

"Don't worry about it," Said the annoyed and a little grossed out president wiping his face, "So, I hear you're the President,"

"YEP! I SSSURE AM!" Erza yelled. She then noticed Jellal had a strawberry cake, and she had an idea. She grabbed the cake with her hands and started stuffing it down her face like a wild animal. Well, you couldn't blame her, strawberry cake is awesome! And you could so tell Jellal was weireded out. Before he could yelled at her it was his cake, he controlled his temper and just responded normally.

"That's cool, I'm Jellal and I'm the President of Magnolia High School," He was not even looking at Erza's strawberry cake face, "Boys, why don't we introduce ourselves!"

"I'm Natsu, the Vice President!"

"Gray, Secretary,"

"Sup Gajeel here and I'm the Historian,"

"Hey there I'm Laxus, Treasurer,"

As the girls introduce themselves, Principal Porlyusica said it was time for the students to go their dorms. Trust me; you don't know how happy the boys were. As Laxus, Nastu, Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal are walking on their ways, Natsu says something out of nowhere, "Guys lets explore this place, and try to find something that could help us ruin the place!" The rest of the boys nodded and started to explore Fairy Academy, but all they could found were buildings and a couple of lakes.

"Nothing here," Gray said in disappointment

"Let's just get some sleep for now," Laxus said patting Gray's shoulder

As they all walk to their dorms Natsu accidently bumped into Gray. "Watch it flame brain!"

"It was an accident stripper!" Natsu says as he pushes Gray, they get into a fist fight, but they trip and roll down a hill. Seriously that's cliché but who cares?

"Shit, those idiots!" Gajeel, Laxus, and Jellal ran to Gray and Natsu. As they found them they see their shocked faces, and at first wonder why. And then they see why….

"Now that is cool"

"What is this?"

"Wait a minute.. Gramps said the council here has something called a council garden," Jellal said walking towards it

"_THAT _is a garden? It's a building!"

'At the dining hall'

"That was sooooo much fun!" Levy says as she opens the doors, "Seriously that was our best plan this year and plus, it is like a spring present for us!"

"Juvia loved the looks on their faces when they first saw us!"

"Juvia and Erza were the ones that weirded them out the most!" Laughed Lucy while patting Erza and Juvia on the back, "Well, Juvia did almost kill Gray!"

"Thanks" Erza said while wiping her cake covered face, "Oh yeah are we still sleeping over at the garden tonight?"

"Of course, the sleeping bags and foods are ready inside," Mira said smiling, "We always sleep under the stars the day before spring!"

"Yeah, and it feels so good when the cool spring wind touches you!" Levy say while she twirls around

"And let's not forget the beautiful cherry blossom petals!"

"Thank goodness we have our pjs under these long ugly raggy clothes," Lucy says running to the garden, "Last one to the garden has to serve us the food-"

Erza, Mirajane, and Juvia were already so far ahead.

"WAIT A MINUTE HOW DID YOU GUYS GET SO FAR AHEAD?"

"Come on Lu-chan!" Levy said grabbing Lucy and running

'In front of the Council Garden'

"Let's go inside and wreck the place!" Natsu screamed

"Wait a minute someone's coming!" Laxus says while grabbing Natsu by the collar, and hiding behind a bush with the rest of the guys.

Seriously, what is with guys and hiding behind bushes? Anyway, are the girls going to find out about the boys behind the bushes? Find out at the next chapter!

* * *

**Hi this my first story so please be easy on me, and trust me the romance will come later on. Thanks for watching**


	5. Chapter 5

Fairy Academy's Diary

"First!" Yelled Erza followed by Juvia, then Mirajane, and then Levy.

"Lu-chan, you're last"

"That means you have to serve us our food and drinks," Mirajane said taking off her wig, "This wig was so itchy!"

"Wig?" Laxus thought holding down Natsu, "Stop Natsu or they'll hear us!" He hissed

Just so you know were gonna be switching back and forth from what the girls are saying to the boys, but let's see what the girls are doing.

"I don't know I think I like it!"

"We don't like it on you," Lucy said taking off her wig, "It hides your pretty scarlet hair," As the other girls nodded, Erza blushed and agreed to take it off.

"Now Juvia can stand up straight!"

The girls then took off their fake teeth, noses, warts, and stopped being hunchbacks.

"I'm taking off these rags we call clothing," Levy said as she unbuttons her ugly worn out dress

"Wait, Levy are you sure we should strip here?" Lucy asked while covering up her chest

'Behind the bushes'

"Dude….isn't that the-"

"Student council!" Jellal finished stunned, "That Erza turned out to be pretty hot, plus, I have never seen that color of hair before…." He thought to himself

"They're gonna strip!" Natsu said in excitement only to be hushed by Jellal

Back to the girls. OK SERIOUSLY WHY DO I HAVE TO SWITCH BACK AND FORTH BETWEEN THESE PEOPLE UUGGH! But from the last chapter they have their pjs under their clothes, so when they stripped the boys felt trolled yet again because they were looking forward to seeing pretty naked girls *cough* Perverts *cough*. Though, Mira, Lucy, Juvia, and Erza did have pjs that exposed their legs and massive chest.

"What's wrong Levy?" Juvia asked

"…IT'S NOT FAIR!" Levy pouted frightening Juvia a bit, "I WAS THE ONE TO DEVELOP BREAST FIRST! I MEAN YOU GUYS WERE ALL FLAT! AND NOW YOU ALL HAVE DD SIZED BOOBS! AND I'M A STUPID A CUP!"

The girls didn't say anything; their only reaction was covering their chest.

"Well at least you're not flat Levy, and besides you look cute the way you are," Erza says patting her back

"Yeah! And besides size doesn't matter," Mira said unlocking the door, "Come on, let's just go inside,"

"Okay," Levy said going inside cooled down

"Besides, we get to hear the torture of those bastards in a few minutes!" Erza twirled as she said this

'Behind the bushes'

"Torture?" Gray said, "What do they mean?"

"...Everyone to the dorms!" Jellal hissed crawling away

'Inside the garden'

"Lucy, go get me a glass of water!" Mira says while Lucy handing her a drink

"Is that all?" The girls nodded, and they get into their sleeping bags.

"When will they start throwing up?" Erza asked taking a sip of juice.

"In 5-4-3-2-1"

Now to the boys!

"What were they talking about?" Jellal thought, "How does everyone feel?"

"I'm fine"

"Yeah don't feel anything"

"Nothing"

"Don't feel weird"

"That's good to know, do you think they poisoned the food?"

"I doubt it!" Natsu said while rubbing his tummy and running at the same time, "Food that good would never be poisoned!"

"Did you guys have any of that pie? Cause that was some tasty- BAAAAWUAGGHHH"

"Damn it Gajeel that was my- BLAAHHHWAGGGHHHH!"

"I'm starting to feel funny…" Natsu said while holding his stomach

"Well I feel fine I guess I'm have to- BLAAHHWUAGGHH"

"I'll go get a- BLAHHWAAGGH!"

"YEAH! I WIN I DIDN'T THROW UP!"

"NATSU YOU SHIT HEAD THIS IS NOT A CONTEST- BLAAAHHHWAGGH!"

"You're just being a los-BLAAAHWAGGH! N

"O-OH GOD WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME- AHHWAAAHH?

"OH MY GOD MY INSIDES ARE ON FIR-BLAHHWUAHH!"

"NO-NO PLEASE NO MORE!" Begged Gray followed by a, "BWWUUUUAAAAGGHHHH!"

"SOMEONE CALL 9-1-1-BWUUUAAAGGGHHH!"

"Okay okay I think it's all gone I think-WAAAAGGHHHH"

"L-LAXUS HELP ME STAND UP-BLAAHHHUGHH!"

"BWUAHHHHGGGHHH!"

"BLLAAHHWUGGGHH!"

"AHHHHWWUUUAGGHH!"

"BLUWUAAAGGGHHH!"

"THOSE BITCHES PLANNED THIS WHOLE- BWUAAGGGHH!"

'At the council garden'

"Ah, the sound of guys throwing up," Lucy says as she watches the stars

"Yeah," Sighed the girls in relaxation

"Try to mess with Fairy Academy!" Erza thought to herself

As the girls say goodnight to each other they go to sleep outside. The table was big enough to hold them all, but only Erza and Juvia slept on it, while Levy and Lucy slept on the soft green grass. Mirajane however, slept on a bed she made out of flowers hehe a flower bed get it cause you see a bed made out of flowers, okay ignore that they all slept happily that night.

But soon, they were woken up from their phones vibrating. "Uggh who sent us a text?" Moaned Lucy

"Probably just from the students," Erza said tossing around on the table, "Just ignore it"

The girls went back to sleep without checking their messages, but I'm being a nosy narrator and see what the texts say! Uh oh, look what it says

_Girls, this is Charle-sensei, sorry to tell you this late at night, but Principal Porlyusica wanted to tell you this but you left. And she said I am to inform you that tomorrow morning at 6 am you girls, Principal Porlyusica, Magnolia High's principal, Makarov, and the student council of Magnolia High School are meeting in the garden. Please don't be late, and goodnight._

Let's see how this turns out. Oh, and I forgot to say that all the boys in Magnolia High threw up chunks. Laxus, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal somehow made it to the dorms, but they left a HUGE trail of throw up. And now were in the inside of Jellal's room. And he just finished throwing up, and for fangirl screams I'm saying he is taking a shower :3

"You wanna play that way you little bitches? FINE! We'll give it back to you little princesses 100x worse!"

Awww the boys didn't get caught. Oh well they threw up really bad. Gotta love Fairy Tail's council! And what will happen next morning. I'm kinda dying to know.

* * *

**I got the idea of the boys throwing up from watching a family guy episode. I did my best to do it in a fairy tail version**


	6. Chapter 6

Fairy Tail Academy's Diary

"Wake up!" Makarov said while knocking on all of the student council member's doors

"Five more minutes Gramps,"

"Come on you lazy kids! I'll give you the one hour scolding session if you don't-"

"Come on Principal Makarov!"

"We'll be late if we don't hurry!" Natsu said as he and the others go to the front entrance of their dorms.

"Wait a second, how did you guys get there so fast!"

Outside of the boys' dorm, waits Porlyusica, "I see you all are tired," She said looking at each and every one of them, "Sorry for doing this at 5:30 in the morning but school starts at 7, and I have a tight schedule. "SO YOU PUNKS BETTER NOT GOOF OFF OR YOU'LL BE IN DETENTION FOR A WEEK!"

"Y-yes ma'am…" The boys and Makarov said shaking

Now let's go to the council garden. Seriously, I want to go to a council garden too!

"Morning everyone," Juvia said rubbing her eyes.

"Juvia, it's 5:30 in the morning," Moaned Erza as she rolls over to her right side, "Can't you go back to sleep, school doesn't start till 7!"

"Okay, Juvia will will-" Juvia then goes back to sleep without finishing her sentence

Now back to the others. Porlyusica shows the guys the art room, music room, library, classrooms, and more. They even have an aquarium! Natsu then runs off to look at fishes, and Laxus, Gajeel, and Jellal try to get him.

"This school even has an aquarium?" Gray said impressed

"Yes," Porlyusica said looking at a clown fish, "I'm pretty sure you've met Juvia, our school's secretary, right?"

"Yeah," Gray says shivering, "The one that almost killed me,"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing!"

"Well, she takes care of all the marine life here," She said smiling about Juvia, "She takes special care of the injured dolphin we have here,"

"Seriously?"

"WOULD I BE LYING TO YOU BOY!"

"N-no ma'am," Gray said followed by Porlyusica telling the boys that they were leaving.

They're going to the council garden now hehehe. Let's see what will happen!

"This is the council garden," Porlyusica said pointing at it, "The girls should be inside by now,"

As Principal Porlyusica opens the door the boys look in amazement at how they call _this _a garden.

"It is actually an old dorm, the school's first dorm to be exact. The girls found this, fixed it up a bit,and made this their famous Council Garden,"

"There are five bedrooms, but the girls turned it into what they call "offices", a bathroom, kitchen, and this is a room where they discuss stuff about the school. Though, they only use it when it rains. Outside is where they have meetings,"

"Why don't they just live here!" Gajeel said coming into the kitchen

"They do sleep here occasionally," The principal said going to the back door, "They're probably waiting outside right now!"

"Is that so," Jellal said walking to Porlyusica

And so they went outside… and saw all the girls sleeping in hot positions. The young council members didn't say anything, but of course Principal Makarov fainted because of losing too much blood.

"….Do any of you guys have an extra jacket," Gray asked quietly to the guys, only getting a "Go get your own jacket to hide your boner!" look.

"Seriously, I need one NOW!" He hissed, "It's getting to be noticeable now!"

"Sorry Gray, but it's either us or you," Laxus teased as he was tying his jacket on his waist

"DUDE, AT LEAST YOU GUYS CAN SHARE IT!" He said grabbing to share Jellal's jacket

"BOYS," Principal Porlyusica says as she points to the table where Erza and Juvia were sleeping on, "Please have a seat,"

"Y-yes ma'am!" The boys said carrying Makarov, and sitting down with the Prez and Secretary in front of them. Jellal could see Erza's beautiful legs and Juvia's breast was right in front of Gray's face.

"Why out of all times do I get a boner from a girl who at first looked like an ugly hag and even tried to choke me? WHY?" He thought to himself pulling on Jellal's jacket even more. Jellal tried to pull it back of course. Only one thing on my mind as the narrator, TUG-O-WAR!

While Gray and Jellal fight over who gets to cover whose boner, Natsu and Gajeel were focused on Lucy and Levy.

"That's the disgusting ugly girl that drooled on me and called my hair PURPLE! She turned out to be hot!" Natsu thought covering his you know what

"Even though that small bluenette doesn't have much, she still looks cute.."

Now let's go to Laxus.

"She's hot, but I've seen better,"

Seriously, Laxus you don't see a hot girl with white hair and blue eyes everyday -_- do you now?

"Um, Principal Porlyusica?" Asked Jellal still tugging at his jacket under the table.

"WHAT?"

"Um, shouldn't we wake them up?"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO BOY!" Porlyusica hissed, "Let my brats wake up themselves,"

And so after 15 minutes….

"Mhh morning Lu-chan,"

"Same to you Levy,"

"Morning everyone," Mira said rubbing her eyes

"J-juvia calls first shower" As she opens her eyes she sees Gray looking at her large chest, "Per-per,"

"Huh? Wait a second I don't have a shirt!"

"GRAY-SAMA IS A SHIRTLESS BREAST PEEPING PERVERTED RAT!" Followed by a punch to Gray's face knocking him out

"Juvia, I'm trying to sleep," Erza says sitting up and rubbing her eyes, "School doesn't star-,"

"Why is Magnolia's student council in our garden?" Erza said as she and Juvia give death stares to the guys.

"THEY ARE HERE BECAUSE I BROUGHT THEM HERE, AND THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE YOU BRATS!"

"Huh? Principal Porlyusica what do you mean by "they're suppose to be here?" The petite historian said as she covers herself with the blanket she and Lucy shared.

"LAST NIGHT, YOU FIVE LITTLE BRATS LEFT THE DINING HALL A LITTLE TOO EARLY, SO I HAD CHARLE-SENSEI SEND YOU BRATS A MESSAGE!"

"Message?" Mirajane wrapped herself in her blanket, "But we didn't get a message,"

"Wait a minute!"

"Lu-chan, didn't all our phones vibrate when we were sleeping?"

Lucy checked her phone, and saw the message. She only gave a "Oh my gosh we should've checked our phones" look to all the girls

There was a long silence…..Now this awkward

"I think we should go change now if this is a meeting," Erza said as she tries to climb off of the table or as the guys would call it "the stage", only to be stopped by Porlyusica's terrifying shouting.

"OH! YOU BRATS AREN'T CHANGING; YOU ALL ARE GOING TO WEAR YOUR PAJAMAS DURING THIS MEETING!"

"B-but Principal Porlyusica-"

"NO BUTS, LUCY!" As she threw her shoe at the blonde Vice President, "THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR COMING TO THE MEETING DRESSED IN YOUR SLEEPWEAR!"

(Oh yeah, the girls don't wear anything to reveal much chest, and they don't wear short skirts, the skirts are fingertip length by the way. That means they are not used to wearing revealing clothing.)

"Yes ma'am," The girls said all sitting down at the chairs for their position. They all covered their chest, and the guys were trying hard not to stare, but they couldn't stop staring. So that means they had to cover their you-know-what even more.

"Boys, will you please wake up your Principal and Mr. Fullbuster?"

The boys did what Porlyusica said. As Gray woke up he noticed the girls in their pjs, which means he played tug-o-war with Jellal once again. Makarov however got a nosebleed and a slap from Porlyusica.

"OKAY THIS IS A MEETING WHERE FOR NOW THE STUDENT COUNCILS OF FAIRY TAIL AND MAGNOLIA COMBINE!"

"Why is this bitch still yelling?" Laxus thought to himself annoyed, "She wasn't yelling this morning,"

"NOW, I THOUGHT IT WOULD BEST IF YOU GUYS GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER A BIT, BUT AS FOR THIS MEETING WE WILL BE TALKING A LITTLE ABOUT OUR SCHOOLS!"

Okay to skip all that stuff here is the info about Fairy Tail and Magnolia by the students.

_Fairy Tail Academy_

_-Founded 400 years ago by Mavis Vermillion_

_-Has been in the top 10 ever since it was built _

_-The dorms are called Fairy Hills _

_-Fairy Tail will ALWAYS accept anyone_

_Magnolia Academy_

_-Founded 404 years ago by Master Zeref_

_-The master was a hell of a player_

_-Dorms aren't as luxurious as the dorms in Fairy Tail_

_-Magnolia High kicks ass anytime _

"Okay, since that is out of the way, what did you mean by we should all get to know each other?" The scarlet haired Prez asked the pink haired Principal

"I MEAN YOU GIRLS SHOULD GET TO KNOW YOUR EQUVALENT!" She is still yelling -.-

Oh, I'm the narrator! I wanna say them. Erza will get to know Jellal, Lucy and Natsu, and Juvia + Gray. And let's not forget Levy and Gajeel. And Mirajane and Laxus

"WHAT!" The girls all yelled.

"I DISAGREE WITH YOU ON THAT !" Gramps stood up as he said this

"AND WHY DO YOU NOT AGREE!"

"Because I think _I_ should get to know the beautiful student council, and you get to know my boys!"

"THERE IS NO WAY I WILL LET MY BRATS BE PART OF YOUR FILTHY HAREM! YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON THEM, I WILL KILL YOUR SORRY ASS!"

"O-okay," Makarov says as he curls up in fetal position

But still, the girls didn't want to spend time with the guys! But the guys didn't mind spending time with beautiful girls, they just thought "Have a one night stand, ruin their school, and see them crumble!" What will be come for the girls of Fairy Tail and the boys of Magnolia? Will they continue hating each other or will romance brew?

* * *

***Spoiler* In the future chapters, here are the couples you'll see (first to last) Levy and Gajeel, then Mira and Laxus, Natsu and Lucy, Gray and Juvia, and Erza and Jellal! Thanks for reading my story!**


	7. Chapter 7

Fairy Tail Academy's Diary

**Hey you guys sorry for the not-so-fast update. Chapters will come faster. As of now please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Seriously, this will ruin our plan you guys!" The treasurer said in their little huddle.

"Yeah, since they know were not ugly, they're gonna suspect our girls aren't either!"

"Let's just tell the girls the costume part is off," Erza silently groaned as she said this, "It was only going to be a week anyways,"

"But wouldn't the boys want to pursue all the students?" The bluenette secretary asked but then came to her senses saying, "Wait! Never mind all of us hate boys, so what is Juvia worrying about?"

"Well, we should at least tell them to give those bastards the death stare, and to stay away from them as much as they can!" Lucy said fixing her hair.

"Agreed! Juvia send the students of Fairy Tail about our new plan,"

"What about us and those perverted bastards?"

"Juvia will get close to Gray-sama, and find out if Magnolia has some skeletons in their closet,"

"We can torture the guys!" Lucy hissed

The girls agreed, and they separated.

Now let's go back to what the boys said when they huddled

"Were just getting close to them, find out some ways we can destroy this, do them, and leave!" Gajeel smirked putting his arms around Natsu's and Jellal's shoulder

"OKAY!"

As they unhuddled, the boys saw the death stares Levy, Lucy, Juvia, and Erza were giving them. Mirajane however was going to the kitchen to get a glass of juice.

"YOU BOYS GET OUT OF HERE AND TAKE YOUR PRINCIPAL TOO!" Principal Porlyusia said whacking all of them with a broom. "Y-yes ma'am!"

"Girls take a shower and get dressed," She finally stopped yelling ^_^

"Principal Porlyusica, do you know what grade those bastards uh I mean boys are in?" The historian asked

"They're all seniors," Porlyusica said getting up from a chair, "Why are you asking?"

"We just wanna see if any of us have any classes with them, but I guess we don't since were all freshmens,"

"I see. Oh, and Levy before school starts you should write in the school's diary," After this she left the room to go to her office

_Dear Mavis Vermillion,_

_Principal Porlyusica is making us spend time with the boys of the student council. I have to be with someone named Gajeel Redfox, and trust me he is a booking hating heavily pierced historian. Oh, and they ended up finding out about our ugly plan, so we came up with a new one. Well, school is about to start, so I'll write to you tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Levy McGarden_

As the day- wait what?…WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE NARRATOR WON'T BE NEEDED MUCH FOR THE THIS AND FUTURE CHAPTERS? WAIT WAIT WAIT I'M NOT DONE!...

_Levy's POV_

As the day goes by, Juvia, Erza, Lu-chan, Mirajane, and I pretend to pay attention in class, when really we only thought about how to protect Fairy Tail Academy. I could tell they finally lost their train of thought some time in class when Charle-sensei talked about Magnolia High's Happy-sensei obsessing over her. "That Happy-sensei is so annoying, last night he kept giving me a basket of FISH, and I'm pretty sure they were rotten! Men are so disgusting!"

Men huh? Oh yeah, I have to "get to know" that Gajeel fellow. He doesn't seem to like books or any type of literature, and he sure doesn't look kind. Plus, he is heavily pierced . I mean I heard of nose piercing and stuff but DAYUM! You might as well call him metal face. But it's weird, he doesn't really look ugly, in fact he's kinda good looking- WOAH WHAT WERE YOU THINK LEVY? Remember, you have to investigate him!

After school, I went to my book club to discuss about the book, To Kill a Mockingbird. Mira went to the poetry café, Lucy went to the music room, Erza went to the art room, and Juvia went to the aquarium.

"See ya guys!" The book club meeting ended, and so I ran to the council garden of course, but as I ran to my beloved garden, I bumped into something hard as iron and fell to the ground, "OUCH!"

"Watch where you're going bookworm!" A deep and annoyed voice said to me. I realized who it was in less than a second…..

"Gajeel? What are you doing here?" I asked picking up my books that fell.

"I was just checkin' out this place, but then you bumped into me uhhh what's your name? Um uhhhh….Oh yeah Debby!"

"It's Levy, metal face!"

"Well I was close shorty," He said patting my blue hair, but I smacked his hand and said "Don't touch me like I'm some kid!"

"Did I hit a nerve bookworm?"

"Leave me alone Gajeel! I have some place to be in," Just as I walk past him, he grabs my wrist, "Oi, bookworm,"

"What?" I said trying to budge, but that turned out unsuccessfully.

"Show me around would ya?"

I looked at him like a little kid wondering what something was, "Huh? I thought you got a tour already?" He let go of my wrist this time and said he never actually paid attention, and that he only found his way because of being with student council.

"Well, you should've paid attention then," I said rubbing my wrist, "I'm sorry, but I have to go now,"

"Are you sure you don't want your book back squirt?" When I looked back at him I saw my book, To Kill a Mockingbird! 

I searched my bag and looked back at him in disbelief and asked "What the! How did you get that?" The metal face bastard chuckled a little, "When you bumped into me and fell on the ground,"

"WELL GIVE IT BACK!"

"You're gonna have to give me a tour first," I tried to take it back, but he was too tall, so I said, "What happens if I don't?"

He gave a demonic smirk and threatened me saying, "I'll just shred your book then,"

I can't let a book like that get shredded! I love any type of literature! There was a long silence between us, but I broke it agreeing to give a tour

"Cool," He said still hold on to it

I walked past him and yelled, "Are you coming!"

_I can't believe this guy! He threatened my book, so that he can get a little tour? Who the heck does he think he is? Still, this tour will go by fast, and I can have my book back. This will be easy….right? _


	8. Chapter 8

Fairy Tail Academy's Diary

"This is the second floor," I say walking through the hallway. He didn't say a word. Is he not listening?

After I showed him the whole academic building, I showed him the library. "My most favorite place in Fairy Tail other than the garden,"

"Tch, what's so good about a stupid library?" He took a book from a shelf, and tossed it on the ground. Alright, I hate this bastard even more!

"You know, you can be nice for once and pick that book up!"

"Well, me and my boys don't play nice," I ignored him and walked past to pick up the book, but when I turned around he was walking toward the door that leads to room where the diary is!

I have to think of something and _fast_! Nobody's supposed to know about the diary except the principal and Fairy Tail's student council!

"Don't open that!" The bastard looked at me quickly and asked, "Why?"

"Because, it's a bathroom for teachers only!"

"Eww, if it's for those teachers of yours than no way," Gajeel walked off disgusted. He must've been thinking what he would've seen if he opened the door, "Let's go somewhere else bookworm,"

As we were about to walk out of the library, I noticed the school now had the book A Walk to Remember! "Oh my gosh, the school finally has A Walk to Remember!"

"A Walk to What?" He said walking behind me

I walk back to the library to find it, "It's a novel," I search every shelf, lightly touching each spin, no matter how much I looked I couldn't find it.

After a few minutes, I found it, but it turned out to be on the top shelf. Even on my tippy toes I couldn't reach it, there was no latter or any steps to help me. Plus, when I turned back I couldn't find Gajeel.

"Hmpf, must've gotten bored huh?" I muttered to myself.

I still can't reach it, so I decided to climb on the shelves for once. "Sorry shelves. The latter isn't here right now!" I thought to myself. The book shelves are _really really really_ tall, but just a few inches away I could have one of my most favorite books. Suddenly, it didn't feel like I was holding on to something.

I couldn't scream because I fell too fast! I knew I wasn't supposed to climb the shelves because they were basically skyscrappers! I'm gonna have a broken back! Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my-

"Huh?" I found myself lying in someone's muscular arms dumbfounded.

The guy who saved me from a broken back turned out to be that idiot Gajeel, "You ok shorty?"

I was speechless…..

"What was that book you wanted again um uhh oh yeah! A Walk to Remember!" Gajeel put me down after he said that, and he got the book.

"Here ya go bookworm," He handed me the book, and I was still speechless… Soon however, I was able to get a few words out of my mouth, "Thank you,"

He patted my head and said "Don't mention it shorty," At that moment he actually looked like a caring guy, who would've thought? Maybe he isn't a bad person afterall...

I asked him where he went off to and I was kind of shocked of what he said, "I was reading something,"

Seriously, he reads? I thought he said he didn't like books, but wait, maybe he was reading a dirty magazine! That's not possible; we don't have stuff like that in here….. do we?

"W-what were you reading?"

He looked at me, "The Boy in the Burning House," Gajeel sounded like he was telling the truth!

I gasped and yelled out "OH GOD YOU DO READ!"

I received a glare from him after what I said, "Was that supposed to be an insult?" He hissed at me when he said that.

"Well, it's just that you said you didn't like books and all, so I thought-"

"That's the _only_ book I like!"

I felt guilty for saying that, but I couldn't help it! He doesn't seem to be the book type, and he isn't.

He walked off to the check out desk, "You got what you wanted, so hurry up and let's go!" I'm getting annoyed with him bossing me around!

'Outside of the library'

"Okay, you got what _you_ wanted! My book please!" I held out my hand hoping he would return it, but then that idiot said, "But we're not done yet,"

I looked at him confused and frustrated. "Huh? What do you mean we're not done yet?! I gave you your stupid tour, and you said you would give me back my book if I gave you one!"

He smirked and said, "You forgot to show me where the dorms are," But then he came up to me and whispered to my ear, "Speaking of which, my room can be the perfect time for us to get to_ know__ each other_,"

I stayed silent...

POW! Right in the face! I pimp slapped him! PURSE STYLE! He was on the ground in pain after that.

I screamed "YOU ARE A SICK PERSON YOU KNOW THAT!" and ran away. "I can't believe that guy!" I thought.

I kept thinking and thinking..."I actually thought he was a good person! I hate him I hate him I hate him! I have never been so disrespected like that in my whole life!" Suddenly, I felt something on my face. "Huh? What the-!" I finally realized that they were tears!

Wait a second why am I crying?! And because of that metal face idiot GAJEEL? No matter how many times I try to stop it just keeps getting worse, so I just sat under a tree near a crystal clear pond. I cried and cried and cried till I was out of tears that night. When I finished crying, I decided to go back to the garden. "Wait a minute, I WAS SUPPOED TO BE AT THE GARDEN HOURS AGO!" As soon as I realized that, I ran to the student council's meeting place.

'At the garden'

"You guys I'm so sorry that I'm late I was-"

"Sorry? Levy we were worried sick about you!" Juvia said in a worried tone

Lu-chan and Mira nodded and nagged "We started to look for you, but Charle-sensei forced us to do some paper work!

Finally Erza got into her scary mode and yelled out, "DID THOSE BASTARDS FROM MAGNOLIA DO SOMETHING TO YOU?!" After that question, Mirajane turned into The Demon, then it suddenly started to rain (Juvia), but Lucy just had a worried look on her face.

"No no no no, you guys have it all wrong," I lied immediately without thinking, "It was about 15 minutes till we agreed to meet, so I was in the library and found some really awesome series and read all of it, and before you knew it it was hours past our meeting time."

The girls cooled down after this and went back to normal. After that we just shook it off and went back to student council work. But we did it the Fairy Tail way!

"I just lied to them. Gajeel did say something horrible to me...I'm sorry Lu-chan, Erza, Juvia, and Mirajane," I thought to myself while doing the last page of work. Still, my angry and guilt temporaily left that night. I thought no one noticed how I really felt...

Mirajane's **POV**

As we all had fun that night, I had a feeling that our bluenette Historian was hiding something from us. "Hmm, Momma Mira is going on a solo investigation tomorrow!"

'At the boy's dormitory' OH WAIT I'M BACK! I'M THE NARRATOR

"Did you get some information?" Gray asked shirtless.

"No luck stripper,"

"And no luck on those one night stand?" Natsu asked followed by a small giggle. "Shut up flame brain!"

"You wanna go!?" Before the two got into a fight Laxus noticed something on Gajeel's face.

"Dude what happened to your face! It's all red and stuff!" Laxus said in disgust, "Did some punk attack you?"

Jellal disagreed and said "But Gajeel would never lose a fight to a punk,"

"No, Laxus is right I got beat up," The boys looked at him in shock, "By a purse from hell!"

"Eh?"

"I don't wanna talk about it! I wanna go to bed!" Yelled the Historian, "That little bitch, how dare she hit me with a purse from hell!" He thought. Oh Gajeel you know you liked that smack!

"But it is interesting she rejected me, no one has done that. Today didn't go as planned huh?" He smirked and before he went inside his room you could a "Gihee"

'Back into the living room'

"I wonder who actually beat up Gajeel?" Gray asked shirtless yet again

"You heard him _a purse from_ _hell," _Natsu said eating his spicy chicken wings followed by laughter from Magnolia High's student council, but one certain Treasurer had something more on his mind.

"Alright, Gajeel what went wrong?" He thought to himself, "I guess this calls for a solo investigation,"

**Okay that is the end of the chapter I hoped you liked it, and I, the narrator, have to go now bye bye bye! Oh and don't forget to review and such!**


	9. Chapter 9

Fairy Tail Academy's Diary

* * *

**This chapter will be in Mirajane's POV and possibly in the next too. Oh, but our friend, the narrator, will be comming back too (but she won't be staying for long). But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Last night in our garden, Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Levy, and I, had a mini party/work day (basically a usual day). Our little cute Historian just came back from the library hours late. We were so worried about her, but she turned out to be okay... Or so she says to us. BUT I, MIRAJANE STRAUSS, DO NOT BELIEVE MY TINY FRIEND! I KNOW THOSE BASTARDS FROM MAGNOLIA HIGH DID SOMETHING TO HER, AND I'M GETTING TO THE BOTTOM OF THIS

'In my dorm room'

I wake up with the sun dazzling on my face. It is Wednesday, and I know what that means today! MOMMA MIRA'S SOLO INVESTIGATION but first she has to freshen up for school hehe! As I was in the shower, I was plotting my mission, and after 5 minutes i had it all figure out!

_MOMMA MIRA'S SOLO INVESTIGATION PLAN_

_1. Go ask the book club where she was going after it ended_

_2. __Go to the library_

_3. Ask the librarian if Levy was there or not_

_4. If she says there was a boy with her, I will ask her what he was doing_

_5. Go to the boy's dorms_

_6. Kick a couple of asses on the way to find the dead man *The Demon mode is turned on*_

_7. If I find out she got raped I will go...MOMMA GANGSTER DEMON MIRA ON HIS SORRY ASS!_

_8. Hide the dead body in the ocean, and cover my tracks_

_9. Tell Levy, "I WENT MOMMA GANGSTER DEMON MIRA ON HIS SORRY ASS!"_

_The End_

Okay I'm done! I got dressed and went.

"Morning Mira!" Says the blond treasurer carrying her books, "Wanna walk to school together?"

I smiled and nodded. On the way we saw Juvia and Erza eating breakfest in the kitchen, "Anybody want waffles?" Juvia asked with her mouth full of waffles. I said no, but Lucy just took french toast. We decided to part ways, Lucy and I walked to school while they eat the waffles and french toast first.

"Where's Levy?" I thought to myself, "Most likely she was still getting ready." The plan was still on my mind, no one is going to stop me! Suddenly, Lucy pulled me behind a bush, "Lucy, what are you doing?!"

I only got a shhh from her, then she told me to just look over somewhere. "Are those?" She nodded.

There, we saw two students from _our_ school in the arms of some blonde student from Magnolia! "Whose the guy?" Asked Lucy trying to get a closer look. "I think it's that Laxus guy from their student council!" I hissed.

"What do you think they're gonna do?" Lucy asked again only to be replied by a simple shrug from me.

"He's most likely a playboy!"

A gasp came from Lucy, "We have to help those girls! He might rape them!"

I nodded and thought of something. "Hmmmmmmmm"

"Have anything yet, they're getting away!"

"I thought of something, so heres the plan. Quickly, take the girls, and run as fast as you can to the school!"

"Okay! Wait, what are you going to do?" Lucy said getting ready

"I'm gonna have a talk with that Laxus fellow!" I said getting ready

As I count down 3-2-1 we ran to them, Lucy took the girls, and yours truly ran next to Laxus.

"Hey! What are you-"

I turned his head towards me by force and first started nailing him with questions, "Laxus, is it?" I asked only to be followed by a simple "Yup"

"So, I see you have made progress with our girls!"

His face was a few inches from mine and he said, "You bet your sexy ass Miss Mirajane," I could tell he smirked, "And me and my boys are planning to _get to know_ more of them,"

My eyes were wide open! I was shocked and angry at this man, so without thinking I punched his face, giving him a nosebleed.

He yelled and held his face back, "OWWW FUCK! YOU STUPID ASS BITCH!" It wasn't long till I gave him another punch and ran away.

"That bastard! How dare he, I have to warn the girls about him and his idiot friends!" I thought to myself, "Hold on! What if he did something to Levy?! Is that why she was late yesterday?!"

Angry started to build up more and more until I decided to keep part of this to myself, "I'll just tell the girls about the boys getting _closer_ to our students!" I thought to myself again, "But I won't tell them about that Laxus jerk being an asshole to me!"

I can't turn into The Demon right now, but I will later. Before I went to school I fixed my hair and clothes and the day went on. Me waiting for the investigation to start. "Hmm, I wonder if I did hit Laxus too hard... Oh well serves him right!"

**Laxus Before School Started**

"Shit! That bitch, why the hell is she getting upset about me having sex with a couple of their girls?" He asked wiping his nose, "Seriously, stupid honor students!"

"Yo Laxus!" Said a certain pink haired Vice President. It wasn't long till he noticed his nosebleed, "Holy shit! What the hell happened to your face, dude?!

"A white haired bitch happened!"

"You mean one of those teachers did this to you? Then we'll just wreck their classrooms like we used to do back at home!" Natsu yelled helping Laxus up

He got his bag and shook his head, "Not those old hags, that Mirajane girl from Fairy's student council!" Followed by a soft _ouch_.

"That really hot whited haired girl Mirajane!?"

"That's what I said dumbass,"

"But she seemed really nice, I guess looks can't really tell what type of the person you are!" Just on their way to school, Gray, Jellal, and Gajeel jumped up from behind them, "Oh hey guys!"

"What were you guys talking about and why is Laxus's face all red and stuff?" Asked the Secretary.

"That hot Mirajane girl from Fairy Tail's council punched him on the face!" Natsu said laughing his head off only to be punched by the annoyed Laxus.

After laughing, Jellal asked, "Why did she punch you?"

"I don't know, I was just hooking up with a couple of girls, and then she and that Lucy chick took them away!" He frowned just thinking about it, "And then Mirajane started a talk,"

"Go on."

"Well she was hot and I thought I could seduce her, but then-"

"She punched you after you said that didn't she?" Gajeel said smirking. Laxus just nodded.

"And it was my first hook up ever since arriving here!"

"Well, what do you expect?" Jellal said.

"What do ya mean, dude?" Gray asked

"The regular students are easy," The boys just stood there puzzled until Natsu said, "I thought _all_ the girls hated men,"

"True, but from what I've been observing, the regular students are super easy, but the girls of the student council don't even budge," While Laxus finally gets it, Gajeel, Gray, Natsu are just in Lala Land.

"What i mean is is that those bitches from the council will do whatever it takes to get us out since they hate men! And since the students of Fairy Tail Academy look up to them, they will probably listen to what ever they say!"

Gajeel then said, "Oh, I get it, their council basically influenced them to hate men!" Followed by a nod from Jellal.

"Then that's one thing we can use against them!" Natsu yelled, "Were actually going somewhere!"

As the other boys nod and smirked, they simply walk to school like the discussion never even happened.

Back to Mira's** POV**

As school was about to end, I wanted to talk to Levy by her locker. I had to stall her from going to her book club. "Hey Levy!"

She was taking out her books when she noticed me, "Oh, hey Mira!"

"Can I asked you something?"

"Sure," She said in a curious tone

"Ummmm," I said, WAIT A SECOND! I FORGOT WHAT TO SAY! "Umm can you ummm go to my room and get me my new poem that i wrote!"

"Oh, Mira, you know I have book club and-"

"But it's an emergancy! Please please!" I begged on and on till she gave in, "Alright already!"

As she ran to my room, I knew I only had a few minutes.

**'At the book club'**

I ran to the book club as fast as I can. As I ran into their room only two of the members were present, they were stunned to see me, "M-Mirajane-san! What are you doing here?" Asked one of the members.

"Um I came here to ask about yesterday!"

"Huh?"

"Okay, did you guys know where Levy went to after your club meeting?"

One of the girls shrugged her shoulders but the other replied, "She said she was going to meet up with the student council,"

I knew it! She ran into someone! "Oh okay, thanks for telling me Bye!" I ran out of the room only coming back for a second only reminding them not to tell Levy I came by.

'Outside the school'

Okay, now that I got the first part of my information, I just got to go to the library! Before I could run there, I heard Levy's voice calling out to me, "Mira! Your poem!"

I turned around only to see the poem near my face, "Um, Levy can you hold on to that please," I recieved a frustrated look, "Ugghhhh, you mean I ran all the way to Fairy Hills only to be asked to hold on to it?"

I backed away and said, "Sorry Lev, something came up!" I ran away avoiding a nagging from her, "I owe you Lev!" I shouted back to her.

"Alright, to the library!" I yelled to the air

**'At the library'**

There was two people infront of me. As I came to the front the nice old librarian asked, "Hello Miss Strauss, are you here to check out more poetry books?"

"No ma'am, I just wanted to ask you something about yesterday," I said politely with a small smile.

She gave me a warm smile like all old ladies do, "What did you want to ask dear?" She asked.

"Was Levy here?"

"As a matter of fact she was here with a young man yesterday,"

I raised an eyebrow, "What did this man look like?"

"Long black hair, red eyes, and oh heavens he was heavily pierced!"

"Do you know what they were doing?"

"I didn't see Miss Strauss,"

I knew I was holding up the line, so I thanked her and left. Outside the library, there was one thing on my mind, "I'M GONNA GO KILL THIS BASTARD!"

"TO THEIR DORMS!" I yelled to the sky. I ran and ran till I realized something, "I forgot where the old dorms were at,"

**'At the boy's dormitory'**

"Hey Laxus, wanna shoot some hoops with us?" Natsu asked dribbling the ball.

"You guys go ahead, I'm gonna finish this pie,"

As the guys went out Laxus continued his pie eating.

'Mira walking around in circles'

Okay, I Erza, Juvia, and Lucy probably don't remember either, but Levy might know! Before I could text her I realized she was still in book club. "Dang it!" I hissed to myself. Suddenly, I heard deep and loud voices comming toward me, so I hid behind the tree.

A huge sigh came from Natsu, "Hey dude, when do we have to hang out with those shallow bitchy student council girls?" He asked

"Tomorrow," Jellal relied passing the ball to him, "I'm not complaining, they're hot dude!"

"Shallow bitchy?" I thought to myself full of rage. Before they could walk to their destination I yelled out "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU CALLING SHALLOW AND BITCHY?!"

They were scared when I came out of the bush. Ha! Serves them right, but I realized something...Why did I just jump out of the bush? It makes me look like a stalker!

There was a moment of silent, though it really wasn't because I kept hearing them shaking. If thats possible, but still the silence broke when that Natsu person said, "...W-we were calling you u-um!"

I wonder why they are so scared? WAIT! I'M IN SHE-DEVIL MODE! I cooled down, "Sorry to scare you like that boys," I say fixing my hair, "Forgetting the whole thing a few seconds ago, I need to ask you guys a quick question,"

"What question?" Asked the blue haired president. I replied, "Your dormitries, where are they?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Oh gosh I forgot to make an excuse! Before I could panic, I quickly heard their conversation, "Dude, isn't that the person, Laxus is suppose to know?"

"Yeah,"

I thought of an idea, "I have to meet Laxus,"

They looked at me funny, but they just pointed north, "Thanks,"

Before I left, I noticed that person who Levy was supposed to know. "Hmmmmm what was his name again?"

**At the boy's dorm (Laxus's POV)**

"Nothing to do," I thought, "Its's kinda hard to hook up with the girls here...stupid council..."

"Laxus my boy!"

As I turned around it was none other than my perverted grandfather, "What is it ya old geezer?"

"Ugh why can't you just call me grandfather?" He pouted, "Anyway, I need you to go and get my letter from the head master of Fairy Tail"

"Why can't you do it?" I asked drinking my beer

"I have important business in my office,"

"Looking at Fairy Academy's student through a scope isn't what you call work! Old geezer!"

"Laxus, you're so mean! Please do this for your beloved grandfather!" He kept begging so I finally gave in and put on my school outfit, and got the beer taste out of my mouth

"Stupid old man!" I thought and ran outside to school building

I was too hasty and somewhat rushed the pink haired bat...I should never do that again

As I ran outside, I decided to take a shortcut to the dorms through thick tall bushes, "Why the hell am I in a fucking hurry?", I could feel the leaves tickling and the branches kind of scratching me.

It didn't really matter anymore because I was almost there, "Only a few walks and i'll be-", I bumped into something and fell. Only it did not feel like the hard ground but something soft that smelled so sweet

A soft _ouch_ was heard

I look down to see who it is, only seeing someone with a gorgeous body and long, white, messy hair that cover all of her face...it must've been when we fell. I couldn't see her face, but I could see deep blue eyes that mezmerized me. I couldn't help but lean in closer, it was as if I was being pulled into another world. My heartbeat went faster as I leaned in closer.

"What the hell is happening to me? Stop laxus!" I thought to myself, I was a inches from her lips. I closed my eyes and blacked out. Suddenly, I could feel a painful punch on my face, which sent me back to this world.

"PERVERT!" I felt like i was being attacked by a demon, "I'M GONNA WHOOP YOUR ASS SO BAD!"

As I got most of my strength back, I dodged one kick and finally realized who it was, "You bitch!" It was Mirajane

"Laxus!?"

"It isn't very angel like of you to attack me," I said getting up and brushing grass off my pants

"Well, you showed up out of no where and tackled me and tried to kiss me!" She can'y stop yelling...this bitch...

The tackling part isn't true, but the kissing part... I somewhat hesitated to answer, "Kissing you? Please I'd rather kiss a guy than your ugly self!"

"Well, I'd rather stab myself than being right next you!"

We had a little arguement that last forever...she did look kind of cute though, but I asked what she was doing here only to get silence from her.

"One of your little friends did something with our Levy!"

"Levy?"

"The cute tiny blue haired the one where your Gajeel friend was suppoed to get to know!"

Gajeel? Was that why he was acting strange that one night? I said, "Well, Gajeel never mentioned a Levy to us, but do you mind if we can take a quick walk?"

There a look of confusion and suspicious in her eyes, but she agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ****10**

**Hey you guys, I'm so very sorry for the HUGE nonupdate period. But I promise you guys, when the school year is over I will update more often. Anyways, here is chapter 10 ;). (Narrated by the wonderful Mira)**

* * *

I walked in silence with him for about some time-I'm getting impatient. I really want to know what happened to our Levy, just as I was about to break the silence, Laxus began to speak.

"Alright, I'm just going to flat out say this, Gajeel isn't the type to fool around with anybody if you know what I mean, even if he does say those types of things he doesn't really mean it or just won't really do it. He barely talks to someone when they are first introduced to them, and most people tend to keep his distance from him"

I ask, "Why?"

"As you can tell Gajeel isn't the nice looking guy on campus...But let me tell you he would never fool around with Levy, I can tell." He then turned to me and smiled...

At that moment, I realized Laxus was kind of handsome, but anyway, judging from how he said that I could tell he actually considers Gajeel a brother and I could believe him. I smiled at him too, and we began to talk a lot more for some reason.

**Ahh that means I planned my big Demon Plan for nothing :/ oh well, at least I don't to worry much about Levy now**

Our conversation turned out to be a simple but nice conversation, I know that Laxus and the rest of Magnolia Student council have had a couple of hardships before going to Magnolia High. And that all of them are self made men who work their hardest to achieve what they desire... wait a minute...** WHY IS HE TELLING THIS TO ME NOW? I MEAN WE JUST BASICALLY MET AND HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW ME! **Judging from my facial expressions, he said for me to calm down.

"You know, if your wondering why I told you that part is because even though we are not the nicest people we still went through many hardships and have a reason for everything," He gets up and walks away leaving me speechless for a second, but he turns to me and gave my a devilish smile, "See ya Mirajane" walking away

* * *

**I went back to my dorm because I was already tired from the spying, walking, and talking.**

Maybe I should text everyone just for safe keeps, so I got my phone and texted _Hey you guys, I can't make it to today's meeting but I can come tomorrow. Love you guys_

I tossed my phone somewhere in my room, I slipped under my blanket and went to sleep knowing Levy might actually be okay. Before my entire body shuts down, I see a beautiful devilish smile...Don't tell that's...

* * *

Oh god! I am so late, it's 8 am already and class starts in 15 minutes! I rushed to my closet and put on a fresh school uniform and put my hair in a ponytail and took my bag and ran out the door. **Hmmm this is funny, no one is outside, I wonder why? **

***Now switching to Laxus a bit***

"Seriously, you dick heads better wake up before I beat the living shit out you all!" Laxus screamed at his fellow council members. "But it's a Saturday!" Gajeel said holding his little stuffed metallic dragon

"Come on Laxus, why don't you just do it?" Natsu asked still sleeping, "There is to many fucking stacks of paper I can't carry all by myself." Laxus said kicking the poor pink head.

"Well pay," Jellal mumbled under his breath, "How much?"

"$40 dollars from each of us,"

He really didn't care about money in general, but he actually need the spare money for dates and other stuff he wanted. So he took the job carrying the stacks of papers to school.

"Room 78," He arrives there no one was there and put the stacks down at a nearby desk, "I'm going to fucking murder them all!" He thought...he was getting sleepy so he got up and tried to open the door but someone else opened it!

***Back to Mira Narrating***

I actually arrived before the bell? Wow, big surprise for me, yay! I opened the door of room 78 and _bang!_ There I was... on top of something...Laxus!? I am just a few centimeters from his lips and looking dead into his eyes...I wanted to get up, but my body just froze and stayed there. Suddenly, I felt something on my chest, it was pulsing and pulsing, it was a heartbeat, but that heartbeat didn't belong to me... I open up the courage to say his name, "L-Laxus,"

* * *

**Okay that was it but thank you guys so much for being awesome. Oh and I got a message saying the Fairy Tail Academy's Diary was nominated for the best FT fanfic of 2012! I am so happy! I promise you guys more chapters after the school year is over for now bye :)**


End file.
